Espera
by Ysteb
Summary: Los pensamientos de cierta mecánica tras un sueño que insiste en cazarla y recordarle que sigue a la espera de algo imposible.


**Espera**

**-Ese es seguramente Ed… **

_Sí, estoy segura que eres tú. Otra vez, marchándote… sin decir nada._

**-... Si**

**-… así que nos dejarás esperando**.

_Edward… me vas a dejar esperando…_

* * *

Allí estaba una vez más, de pies, junto a su cama, parado frente a ella, observándola dormir. Como otras tantas veces, miró a su alrededor sin saber cómo había llegado allí, sin embargo, como las demás veces, tampoco parecía importarle mucho. 

Echó un vistazo al sujeto que se encontraba tendido en la cama al lado de ella, parecía desnudo, pero las sábanas no dejaban ver más allá de su cintura. La miró nuevamente con esos ojos dorados llenos de ternura y nostalgia, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triste mientras la miraba atentamente.

…**_¿Edo?…_**

Se sentó en una esquina de la cama junto a ella, viéndola descansar plácidamente. Su mirada intensa no se apartaba de sus cabellos largos y rubios, de su rostro aparentemente tranquilo y sereno, de su piel… de ella.

…**_¿Edo?… ¡Edo!_**

No se movía, a veces parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Simplemente se limitaba a estar allí, sentado… observándola con tal intensidad, que parecía que ese cuerpo que allí descasaba fuera lo más importante para él. La miraba como si deseara decirle todo y no decirle nada. Disfrutaba de su presencia, pues al parecer, nunca más la volvería a ver.

_**¡Edo¡¡Edoo!!**_

Permanecía allí, tranquilo, sereno… tal cual nunca antes había sido. Parecía perdido en el brillo de aquel semblante durmiente que provocaba una expresión de nostalgia en el suyo propio.

Acercaba su mano a aquel rostro como si estuviese temeroso de despertarla, y en un instante dudó, pero su sonrisa reapareció con mucha más tristeza aún al darse cuenta de que ella no despertaría al contacto de su fría mano metálica… ella no lo haría.

…_**E…do…**_

Le acarició el rostro apartando al mismo tiempo el cabello que allí estaba y tomando por corto tiempo en sus dedos metálicos un mechón dorado a modo de despedida. Con evidente pesadez abandonó su asiento cerca de ella.

…**_¿?... (sollozo) _**

Le regaló una última mirada y empezó a marcharse por el mismo camino de donde había venido.

_**...¡¿Edo?!**_

Sus pasos eran lentos, como si castigara de esa manera la indiferencia que le había sido mostrada. El camino hacia la puerta parecía lejano y distante, y sin embargo… él se alejaba.

_**¡¡Edoooo¡¡EDOO!!**_

Y en la oscuridad, su silueta se consumía, y cada vez más, se alejaba.

------------------------------------

**Abrió sus ojos de un momento a otro sintiendo como el corazón aún palpitaba apresuradamente. Su respiración aunque un poco agitada, no era alarmante. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos adaptarse a la oscuridad y ubicarse. Miraba atentamente cada detalle de la estancia en la que se encontraba, permaneciendo en la misma posición fetal en la que había despertado.**

**Miró la luz de luna dar de lleno a través de la ventana y entonces, con un poco de inseguridad aún, se atrevió a girar el cuerpo hacia su derecha y apoyarse sobre sus codos, mientras observaba sin ninguna sorpresa aparente, el cuerpo masculino que se encontraba allí, a su lado, arropado por la misma sábana que le cubría a amboz su desnudez. Su sábana. **

**Recorrió con la mirada la habitación por tercera vez, cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien, todo en su lugar, tal y cómo ella lo había dejado. Todo estaba normal… él no había estado allí. Había sido, solo un sueño. **

**Buscó en su mesa de noche el reloj despertador y con dificultad a causa de la oscuridad, vio que eran las cuatro y treinta. Con cuidado, para no despertar a su 'compañero', se dejó caer en la cama y dando un suspiro, fijó su mirada al techo. **

**No era la primera vez que tenía aquel sueño, y aparentemente, no sería la última, pero le molestaba el hecho de que lo tuviese cada vez que había estado con alguien en la cama. De alguna forma, aunque sabía que era un tanto ridículo, ese sueño la hacía sentir culpable. Quizás un poco miserable, pero definitivamente le hacía sentir la soledad más que nunca. **

**Sintió un movimiento proveniente de su 'compañero' y vio que éste se había girado sobre su costado dejando a un lado la sábana y mostrando su magnífica desnudez. Ella lo miró detenidamente por unos instantes, y recordó por que había decidido acostarse con él esa noche. Era simplemente un individuo único. Con un cuerpo bien definido, encantador, seductor, y unos modales dignos de un caballero. Sin duda había sido una buena elección…… ¿Por qué entonces se sentía ahora más sola que antes?**

**Tomó la sábana que su amante había despreciado y poniéndose de pies, se envolvió en ella dejando que una parte colgara hacia el suelo, y sujetándosela con un nudo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. **

**Empezó a caminar con pasos sigilosos y cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba acceso al balcón. Una vez allí, se detuvo un momento para contemplar la noche y llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco. Pero se dio cuenta que era imposible cerrar sus ojos para respirar sin ver la silueta de Edward marchándose como en su sueño. **

**Se encorvó un poco y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos que a su vez estaban apoyados en la barandilla del balcón. A su mente le llegó el recuerdo de su difunta abuela Pinaco diciéndole que no hiciera eso, que las barandillas eran frágiles y podían ceder en cualquier momento, dejándola caer. **

**¡Ah! Su abuela Pinaco. También se había marchado. También la había dejado sola. Pero al menos con ella si tuvo oportunidad de despedirse, no como con esos dos, que se marcharon sin siquiera decir adiós ¡no! A ella si pudo verla partir tranquilamente en su lecho de muerte, hacía unos años atrás. ¡Cuánta falta le hicieron esos dos en ese entonces! En aquel funeral, sin sus hombros en los cuales apoyarse… ¡cuánto los extrañó¡Cuánto sufrió su ausencia! **

**Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro intentando en vano hacer desaparecer esos tristes recuerdos. ¿Cómo había permitido que una noche tan maravillosa terminara de ésta forma? Se dejó caer completamente al suelo y se sentó apoyando su cabeza ahora directamente en la barandilla. **

**No era su culpa… Edward siempre regresaba para hacerla recordar. Siempre con el mismo sueño… siempre ignorando sus gritos desesperados que llamaban su nombre… siempre la terminaba dejando sola. Pero ¿por qué¿Por qué no puede ella moverse mientras él la observa¿Por qué no se da cuenta él que ella llora cada vez que él la acaricia¿Por qué no puede él escuchar su llanto¿Por qué no puede quedarse, aunque fuera solo una vez?... ¿Por qué se marcha?**

"…… **¿Por qué te marchaste?"**

**Susurró al aire hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y dando lugar a una sonrisa melancólica, al recordar que las primeras veces que tuvo ese sueño despertaba llorando, llamándolo, cómo si en verdad, él hubiese estado allí. **

**¡Huh! Era irónico. Hacía tiempo ya que no lloraba su ausencia ni la del 'pequeño' Al. Pero ¿a quién trataba de engañar? El hecho de que ya no los llorase no significaba que los extrañase menos, simplemente… se había acostumbrado a la espera. A veces se hacía de cuenta que tan solo estaban en uno más de sus viajes. Uno muy largo. **

**Pero…. ¿a qué espera se había ella acostumbrado¿Qué esperaba realmente¿Acaso era tan estúpida como para creer que iban a regresar aún con la puerta destruida¡¿De verdad pensaba ella que él iba a regresar¡Tonta! Probablemente él ya tenía su vida hecha. Ambos debían de tenerla. Después de tantos años… ellos no habían podido ser tan estúpidos como ella. Tan estúpidos… como para esperar. **

**Cerró sus ojos y abrazó fuertemente sus piernas al tiempo que permitía que sus pensamientos fueran tomando el control.**

**¿Cómo sería su vida allá, en aquel extraño mundo desconocido para ella¿Tendrían un lugar dónde vivir¿Seguirían siendo alquimistas? Acaso… ¿habrían formado ya una familia¿Serían felices¿Pensarían en Ritzenbul de vez en cuando?**

**¿Pensarían en ella? **

"**Acaso… ¿te has olvidado de mi?" **

**Preguntó al viento mientras sentía como una solitaria y cálida lágrima se formaba en su ojo. Las preguntas seguían formulándose en su cabeza s medida que el sueño la invadía con lentitud. **

"**¿Aún me recuerdas?"**

**Y dejó que la solitaria lágrima corriera así, sola, por su mejilla, sin sentir nada más que el cansancio sobre sus ojos. Los abrió lentamente sintiendo la pesadez del sueño apoderándose de ella ahora con más rapidez, y vio de vuelta en su habitación, aún durmiendo sobre la cama, al hombre con quien había compartido una noche maravillosa. **

**Sonrió antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, al pensar que en la mañana tendría que encontrar esa excusa perfecta para alejar a ese hombre perfecto de su vida para siempre. **

**Era ridículo, era estúpido. Desperdiciar una oportunidad así y no seguir adelante con su vida era simplemente de locos o masoquistas. Pero ella así lo haría… así permanecería. Siempre en espera infinita. **

**_

* * *

_**

Comentarios¡Gracias por leer! Bueno no creo que tengo mucho que decir, hacía bastante que quería hacer este fic, (junto con** _Infinita_**) y bueno, ya está. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Háganme saber lo que piensan ¿si? Hasta la próxima.

DSpoiled

**_PD: Disculpen la falta de algunos signos de interrogación y admiración. ¡Este condenado editor me los sigue quitando ! _**


End file.
